What Would Happen?
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: What would happen if it was someone else that got in the car wreck, not the Curtis brothers parents? What if the ones that were killed was Darry's girlfriend parents?
1. Chapter 1

YAY! A new story! This time I used a new program to find the spelling mistakes!

I Don't Own the Outsiders

What would happen if the Curtis' brothers parents weren't the ones that got hit? What would happen if it was the car behind them? What if in the car was Darry's girl-friends parents? This is her story...

Arisa's P.O.V

I was waiting for my mom and dad to get home. I was leaving for college tomorrow morning early and they still weren't home. I was getting worried. Their was a knock on the door. I got up from the couch and walked over to the door. I opened the door and looked who was standing there. It was a police officer.

My stomach turned. My heart was now in my through.

"Arisa Leanna Cade?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes. That's me. What's wrong?" I asked tears coming to my eyes.

"I'm sorry to inform you that your parents Mr. Jack Cade and Mrs. Mary-Ann Cade, where killed in a head on coalition."

Tears were streaming down my face. No. Not my mom and dad. I'm all alone now.

"Everything that is left is yours. That will be all." He tipped his hat to me then walked down the front steps. I shut the door.

I rushed to the phone and dialed my boyfriends phone number. I waited a while it was ringing. Then someone picked up.

"Hello?" The voice said, it was in a shy tone. I knew it was Pony.

"Pony, ca-n y-ou g-get Darry? I-I really ne-ed to tal-k to hi-im." I said into the phone while crying.

I heard Pony call for Darry saying something must be wrong.

"Arisa?" It was Darry."What's the matter sweetie?"

"Darry their gone." I cried, I fell to my knees but the phone still in my hands.

"Arisa, who's gone?" He asked me, he was worried about me.

"My parents." I starting to chock I was crying so hard.

"Hang on just on sec." I heard him talking to his mom and dad, then he was back on."Arisa get some stuff ready ok?"

"Why?"

"You can come here for the night."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My parent said that you can come over, and stay the night."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You and I will be sharing the bed in my room, if that's ok with you."

"Yeah. I really don't want to be alone right now."

"Okay I will be over in a few minutes to get you."

"Okay. See you soon, love ya'."

"Love ya' too."

We both hung up. I went to get my bags that I had for college ready and put them by the front door. I was really upset over the loss of my parents but at lest I have my boyfriend to help through everything. His parents, and brothers. Even his friends. I maybe a Soc, but I love Darry and everything about him.

I heard a knock on the door. I hope it was Darry coming to get me. I got up and went to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Dar, Risa."

I knew it was Darry. He was the only one who called me 'Risa'. I opened the door and hugged him. I cried in his chest. He put his arms around me in a tight hug. I knew I was safe in his arms. He kissed my head and pulled away slowly.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded slowly."Yeah." I only had three small bags. Darry took two of them and I took the last one. He walked out to the truck and I followed him behind, after I shut the lights off, and locked the door. He put two of my bags in the back of the truck, then I passed him my other bags, and he set it in the back along with the other two. I went and got in the front seat. Darry got in next. We both buckled up, and Darry pulled ahead and no one was coming so he went.

"Thanks, so much Darry. I don't think I could go on if I didn't have you." I said looking at him.

He looked at me and smiled."It's nothing Arisa. I love you. My partens care about you and Soda and Pony like you too. Nothing to worry about. Everything will be okay. Don't for get we are starting college tomorrow."

I nodded with a slight smile.

When we got to the house Mrs. Curtis was standing at the door. I got out of the truck and grabbed one of my bags and Darry grabbed the other two bags. When we got in side Mrs. Curtis hugged me once I put my bag down. I put my arms around her in a hug. We let go of each other.

"Thank you for letting me stay here." I said looking at her.

"It's nothing dear. Now you and Darrel go to bed. You two have along day tomorrow. Just leave you bags here, and I will wash your clothes so they well be ready for tomorrow." She told me, I just nodded.

Darry was in the kitchen talking with his dad about something. Mrs. Curtis lead me to her room, that she and her husbanded shard. She took out some PJ's and gave them to me,"Try these on dear." then she brushed me off to the bathroom. Once I put them on, I walked out of the bathroom. Mrs. Curtis was chuckling at the conversion Darry and Mr. Curtis were having. She looked at me and smiled.

"They fit you. Wonderful."

"Yes. Thank you once again." I handed her my clothes that I was wearing earlier.

She nodded once again. She walked to the laundry room and I followed her."What Darry and Mr. Curtis talking about?" I asked looking at her.

"He's embarrassing him in front of his brothers. Saying not to do things tonight." Mrs. Curtis said smiling. She started the wash up.

I laughed."Awwwww. I bet his face his bright red now." Mrs. Curtis looked at me with a smile."Arisa sweetie you are a really strong girl, and I would love to have you as a daughter in law."

I smiled."Thank you, I would love to be a member of your family."

Like?

Hope so!

Send in ideas so I know what you want! Anything! XD

Even for my other stories or PM me! My e-mail on my profile page so ya you can e-mail me! XD


	2. AN

Okay everyone I will be updating these whit a story soon. i'm sorry i havent updated in over a year but im kinda working with a 98 right now but soon i will be getting my bros computer that is much better then this. then i will do my bst to update k? thank you for all your rewviews i love them all so much and it means that people are still raeding them! i still cant beleive it.


End file.
